


The Quiet Student

by sexy_larry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Quiet!Harry, Smut, Spanking, Student!Harry, Teacher-Student Relationship, teacher!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 07:33:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexy_larry/pseuds/sexy_larry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is seduced by a student he had never noticed until he rose his hand. </p><p>Prompt from Tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Quiet Student

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt from Tumblr. Not very long. smut and its very dirty xx

   "Now remember what your homework is!!," Mrs.Calder yelled as kids started running out of the room to their last class of the day. She sighed frustratedly.

"C'mon Haz," Niall said bumping into his side. Harry shook his head and got his things.

"Hey Li don't you have to go help Mr.Malik," Harry said as they boys started walking out of the class.

"Oh you're right! Nialler can you tell Mr.Tomlinson I won't be in his class because of that," Liam said worriedly. _Always the good student_ , Harry thought.

Niall nodded and Liam sighed gratefully.

"Hey how come I can't do it," Harry asked confusedly.

Liam and Niall both bursted into laughter as they stopped in front of Mr.Tomlinson's class.

"Hazza no offense but you can barely say anything to Mr.Tomlinson. I think he doesn't even know you are in that class," Niall said. Liam nodded in agreement.

"I should go. Bye lads," Liam said as he turned around to go to Mr.Malik's class. 'Bye' both boys shouted back.

"Oh c'mon I can talk to him," Harry said as they walked into class. Harry sat down in his usual seat at the back.

As Niall started talking, Harry zoned out at the sight of Mr.Tomlinson. Harry's eyes roamed around Mr.Tomlinson's body. He was wearing red skinny jeans that made his bum look fantastic and a blue striped shirt with suspenders' - fucking suspenders - that Harry loved. He wore his glasses and he had gorgeous tan skin. His cheekbones were made to be a model and Harry admired his beautiful ocean blue eyes.

"Hello Harry," Niall said waving his hand in front of Harry's face while smirking.

"Huh- what," Harry asked his best friend.

"It's a deal. You tell Mr.Tomlinson where Liam is," Niall told leaning back in his seat.

"What?! Niall I was joking! I don't want to," Harry said determined.

"Nope you have to now," Niall replied as he looked to the front board.

"But-" Harry started but was cut off by the teacher.

"Afternoon guys. Now why don't we start by opening our literature books to page. 309," Mr.Tomlinson announced. All the kids groaned and Harry knew he had to say something now before he chickened out so he rose his hand.

"Yes," Louis asked confusedly. He wasn't sure if he'd seen this student with the magnificent curls. Hell, he didn't even know if this kid was in his class. He was sure he would've remembered a kid with those gorgeous piercing green eyes.

Harry gulped and dropped his hand. What was the question?! What was he gonna say?! "Um are you gay," Harry asked instead. Niall looked at him with wide eyes while the flipping of papers stopped.

All the kids were now looking at Harry and a few snickered.

"I don't think that's appropriate. We'll have to talk about your behavior in this class. Stay in my class when the bell rings," Louis told Harry while shaking his head disapprovingly. Louis knew he didn't need to ask the boy to stay in his class since it was the first time he misbehaved, but he wanted to know more about him.

Harry looked down and wondered what possessed him to ask that. Other kids laughed in the class while Louis called role.

"What the hell is wrong with you mate," Niall whispered.

Harry shrugged not daring to look at Niall. He's always had a crush on Mr.Tomlinson, but he didn't know why he'd ask that. Oh god, Harry thought as another thing came into his mind. He'd have to be in this class after school with Mr.Tomlinson. Alone. Great.

He spent the whole period worrying about it and time flew by faster than usual.

As kids shuffled out of the class, Niall wished Harry a good luck and was on his way.

"What's your name," Louis asked as he locked the door.

"H-Harry Styles," he replied.

"What you asked was inappropriate," Louis stated as he turned around to look at Harry, but gasped when he saw that Harry was only centimeters away from him.

Harry didn't know what got into him but he felt a need to have Louis. Instead of responding he brought his lips down to Louis'.

Louis stood frozen in place. This was a student. Yet the only thing running through his mind was kiss back. So that's what he did.

"Wait Harry. You're my student and you're only 17 years old. We can't do this," Louis said regretfully.

"Mr.Tomlinson I want you so bad. Punish me for what I said. Fucking punish so hard I can't walk right for week," Harry said. And that's all it took for Louis to bring their lips back together again.

He brought his hands up to Harry's curls and moved his lips against Harry's slightly rougher ones. Both men moaned into the kiss as Louis forced his tongue into Harry's mouth.

Harry pushed his hips into Louis' forcefully making Louis gasp. Louis pushed Harry into the wall next to them and grabbed Harry's clothed dick making Harry writhe in pleasure.

"You're so dirty Harry," Louis told him once they detached their lips. Louis squeezed Harry's dick making him moan louder. "This is what you wanted wasn't it. Never seen you before and the first thing you ever say to me is if I'm gay," Louis said while looking at Harry's lust blown eyes that matched his.

"God you're so filthy. M' gonna fuck you so hard," Louis moaned out when Harry grabbed his dick too.

"Fuck me. Fuck me Mr.Tomlison. I want your dick in my tight ass," Harry moaned in a raspy voice.

"Get your clothes off and put your knees on the floor," Louis demanded as he started taking off his own clothes. Harry nodded obediently and kneeled down when he took off his clothes.

Louis stood teasingly in front of Harry while he stroked his dick that was leaking pre-cum already. He was so hard and the head was red.

Harry's mouth watered as he thought of sucking on it.

"You want it don't you Harry, you wanna suck it so hard," Louis whispered while he grabbed Harry's curls with his free hand.

Harry nodded without looking up.

"Open your mouth," Louis commanded.

Harry did what he was told and gagged when Louis shoved his dick down Harry's throat. His eyes watered as Louis fucked his mouth, but he liked the pain that mixed with pleasure.

"God I'm about to cum," Louis said. Harry's lips swirled around Louis' cock one more time before Louis took his dick out.

"Desk. Bend over on the desk," Louis told him. Harry got up and quickly bent over the desk like Louis said.

Louis ran his hand up and down Harry's spine as Harry arched he back while moaning. "Have you ever been fucked before Harry," Louis questioned. Harry just nodded.

"M' gonna finger you until you're begging for me to put my dick in your ass," Louis said right before he pushed a finger in Harry's ass.

Louis moaned at the tightness around his finger while Harry moaned because of the pleasure.

"You're so fucking tight Harry. You sure you've been fucked before," Louis asked while pushing in a second finger.

"I've been fucked and I fuck myself," Harry confessed as he closed his eyes and moaned louder.

"You're such a slut Harry aren't you? You love cock up your ass don't you," Louis said.

"God yes Louis. I'm your slut," Harry groaned.

"That's right my cockslut. Can't wait to be filled up can you," Louis said as Harry began to push backwards.

"I want it so bad Mr.Tomlison. I want your big thick cock in my ass. Want you to fuck me. I wanna be stretched out when you're done with me," Harry told him as Louis put in a third finger.

"Call me Louis. You sure you want me to fuck you Harry? I have no lube," Louis said closing his eyes.

"I want to feel you Louis. I don't want you to put lube on," Harry said. "God hurry up Louis. I want you," he stated.

Louis nodded even though he knew Harry couldn't see him. He took out his fingers and moaned quietly at the whimper that left Harry's mouth.

He was a little nervous as what was about to happen hit him hard. But instead of stopping he spit in his hand and stroked his dick. He was more worried about Harry when he fucked him. He knew not having lube would hurt Harry.

He angled his dick and pushed it a little against Harry's hole. He closed his eyes and stopped to let Harry adjust. Harry felt so tight around his dick and he hoped Harry would adjust faster.

Harry wiggle his sound a little and moaned as the pleasure increased while the pain decreased.

"I'm ready Louis just fuck me," he shouted desperately. And who was Louis to deny this gorgeous boy in front of him?

Louis started pounding into the boy helplessly. Harry gripped onto the desk and shouted profanities.

"You're so fucking tight. So hot, god yeah. You'll never get fucked like this again; you're mine. Only I can fuck into your hole," Louis said loudly.

"God yes, yours. Only yours Louis. I'm your fucking cockslut. Gosh just punish me harder. Fuck me harder Louis," Harry pleaded.

Louis started thrusting faster and changed his angle a little.

"Shit! Right there Louis," Harry yelled as Louis hit his prostate.

Louis lost it and started spanking Harry as punishment. Harry gasped at the intense pleasure he was getting from being fucked and the pain from the spanks.

"Oh my god. Spank me harder Louis. You know you want to," Harry said.

Louis did spank him harder and admired the way Harry's pale skin began to turn red. His hand print was on Harry's ass; the thought made him moan.

"Oh god Harry I'm about to cum," Louis warned.

In less than a few seconds Harry pushed backwards hard enough to make Louis fall into the chair. He got up and sat on Louis' dick.

"M' gonna ride you," Harry told him as he put his hand on Louis' chest.

He started bouncing on Louis' dick and moaned each time he hit his prostate.

"Oh god you're such a slut riding my dick Harry," Louis said looking directly into Harry's eyes as he squeezed Harry's ass.

Harry moaned at the intense feeling and brought his lips to Louis' neck. He sucked a bruise into his neck and then kissed Louis' lips that were red from how much he was biting them.

"Oh fuck," Harry shouted as he came all over Louis.

Louis felt his orgasm coming as Harry's hole clenched around his dick.

"Come Louis. Fucking come into my tight hole," Harry whispered into Louis' ear as he started bouncing more gradually.

That was enough for Louis and he shouted as he came inside Harry.

Both boys panted and Harry leaned his head down on Louis' shoulder while Louis wrapped his arms around Harry's body protectively.

"Can we do that again," Harry mumbled as he closed his eyes. The question was slightly muffled by Louis' shoulder, but Louis heard it.

"Yeah. Definitely," Louis replied as he chuckled slightly.

"You're mine now," Louis stated.

**Author's Note:**

> I take prompts at:  
> Tumblr: http://sexylarry0723.tumblr.com/  
> Kik: larrystylinson_0723  
> E-Mail: sexy.larry0723@gmail.com
> 
> I'll do any bromance and anything.  
> Most likely to be posted here and Tumblr.  
> Names will not be mentioned if you don't want them to be.


End file.
